In the Silver Savannah
by whitesakura
Summary: In the field of gold, in the field of silver, under the sweltering sun, and over the cold metallic snow, the hunter lives, the hunter stalks. Hiead character piece.


Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kohousei, only my bad spelling.

Notes: There are hints in the manga that Zero and Hiead are not exactly normal, nor human. This is a fic based on that premise. I know most of you are wondering when the next chapter of "Candidate 39" will be posted. I have a few snippets written for chapters in the far future, but there's a huge hole in my plot and it needs to be overcome. Thanks to all readers and reviewers for their support. Please enjoy the following one-shot.

* * *

Welcome to GOA online Educational Facility 679

_Neo-Merriam Webster Dictionary v.23287 (digital)_

Access Granted.

Inquiry? LION

Time/Range? ALL

Results:

Lion lye-en _n_: Large predatory animal belonging to the cat family, whose territories consisted of the grasslands of Africa, and parts of South Asia on Old Earth. Threatened by global warming, loss of habitat, and the sixth World War, it was officially announced as extinct in early 3063. The small artificial population that survived in zoos and laboratories died soon after. Government attempts at recovering the species (see The RLION Project) through cloning ultimately failed and was discontinued due to lack of Federal Allies Senatorial funding in 3071. Later attempts at resurrecting the project by bio-radial groups became moot as all genetic manipulation was legally banned by Congressional Act 2458 in 4002.

* * *

"In the Silver Savannah" 

A Hiead fic by whitesakura

He liked to walk through the halls of GOA with feigned carelessness, with the type of nonchalance that one particular beast had exuded when it stalked through browning golden grasses thousands upon thousands of years ago, knowing that all around it laid the Harmless, beaten and dulled by the heat. The beast saw them only when they crossed its path, and so did he. He only spoke to them if they moved out of place, or tried to touch him. So when the timid girl with the doe eyes had moved to advise him, to comprehend, and to _analyze_ him, he had sprung and pressed close to the dumb animal, staring at the prey caught between his claws. Boring his gaze into her. The gaze that pierced into her soul and spoke in the primal way, which carried more intimidation and power to make one cower than the low growl of syllables, strung together and given artificial meaning.

Ikhny. That was her name, wasn't it? Hiead had not remembered, and Instructor Azuma had not been pleased with Hiead when Azuma had asked about her. The sensei had raised the clipboard as if to knock Hiead's head for his forgetfulness, but how could one be forgetful if one had never intended to learn something in the first place? Although he treated sensei with respect, because Azuma was _Sensei_ and the instructor's approval would win Hiead his desired place among the Goddess pilots, it did not necessarily correlate that Azuma would be allowed to be disrespectful to Hiead. Hiead knew he was very young, but among the many in GOA, he knew he was the best. He had looked solemnly at the instructor – a gaze devoid of fear, surprise, disdain, or mockery. Oh no, because his disdain was reserved for one certain person. Simply stared until Azuma saw the Truth, and the Instructor's hand fell away, the older man's face twisted in surprise and uneasiness. Instructor liked to smoke his cigarettes. Azuma grabbed for one in the hidden confines of his pockets, carefully concealing the way his fingers shook as Hiead turned away to lazily watch the other candidates at their turn in the pro-ing matches, the distant rumble of battle contrasted interestingly with the nearby high beeps of a cleaning robot sweeping up ash. Its noises and the smell of smoke were becoming routine to Hiead. It was boring. Everything eventually became boring. He closed his eyes.

The world of GOA was fluorescent and metallic – everywhere an unending field of silver. It was cold sometimes. The uniform was a showy piece of nonsense, revealing more skin than it covered. The leather straps extending from the shorts felt more like iron bars than fabric. But GOA's clothes had one merit; the short-sleeved vest revealed the leanness of hard muscle or lack thereof. It allowed Hiead to assess the physical fitness of others. Hiead yawned. Like Force. The so-called number two of the senior ranks. Older perhaps, but besides the quick eyes, the boy had only been a pretty face with a thin frame that looked more fragile than strong. That and the skin of Force's arms had been riddled with goose bumps because he could not withstand the elements. Force moved too quickly and silently, as if afraid of confrontation, completely contrary to the goading edge of his haughty words. A domestic cat ruffling its fur. Pity. Hiead had lost a lot of energy dealing with him, too quickly angered by the other's pompous proclamations. Overkill really wasn't Hiead's style. He normally would never display such obvious aggression unless the other was worth it or threatening enough to irritate him. Force was scared of him now. Hiead didn't really care.

There were more interesting things for a kit to bat at.

Zero Enna stepped out from the practice grounds with a huge smile on his face. Hiead stared with narrow eyes and didn't blink once while Candidate 88 remained in view. The other glanced at him in curiosity, but did not answer the silent challenge in Hiead's menacing quietness. Zero didn't understand it. Not really. Because Zero didn't understand who he was. Who they could become. Who they _would_ become. The door closed upon Zero's departure with a soft whoosh, and unnatural crimson eyes hid themselves for a while again behind human lashes. But it was just for a little while.

Hiead knew another lion cub when he saw one.

He wasn't about to let it grow up.

* * *

Access Granted.

Inquiry? GENETICALLY MODIFIED ORGANISMS (GMO)

Time/Range? 4000 – Present

ACCESS DENIED…

ACCESS DENIED…

ACCESS DENIED…

ACC -

Log out.

* * *

Owari.


End file.
